Follow The Trail
by SkullszEyes
Summary: A week past since Leslie's last trip into STEM. He's forced back in, but this time, he and Ruvik are injected with strange serums that seem to change their emotions, and created a defense in the image of Laura. Now, Ruvik will have to locate Leslie's memories to find out what Mobius did to them, and destroy his sister's image to free himself and Leslie.
1. injection

**Follow The Trail.  
**

* * *

 **~ x ~**

A week has gone by since Leslie last seen Ruvik and the Doctor. The nurses aren't nice to him when they try to take him out of his room, he thrashes against their cold hands. Yet he has no idea why he fights. It's confusing and suffocating, he wants to go _back_ and that very thought terrifies him. What if it was all a false sense of security, a trap for Ruvik to get him under his control like he always seemed to do. _Control. Control. Control._ It was all the man thought about, the same with the Doctor.

The tests seem to be simple and strange, yet it never bothered Ruvik that much. Or maybe Leslie never noticed the difference of each of the test's limit that went further and steeper into Ruvik's subconscious mind. Constant changes his brain waves and stalling most of Ruvik's memories and sometimes his emotions. Whatever the Doctor injects in Leslie, it seems to work in some ways. A sort of sympathetic view clings to Ruvik, yet his words are always cold and hollow and his actions differ. So confusing. The thought aches at his mind, building on tentative headaches that never seem to go down. Insomnia crackles at his skull, he fights off the sedatives, ignores the threats the nurses give him. Something about not having food or water, or bathroom breaks. Sometimes they hit him, strap him down and spoon feed him. He always ends up covered in small bruises that fade in a day or so.

The Doctor never says anything about it, nor does Leslie comment on it. His minds reels at the prospect that maybe the Doctor doesn't care about many people. Did he ever care about Ruvik?

That entire week was terrible and when Dr. Jimenez came to retrieve Leslie, he only looked at him for a split second. Viewing the small bruised marks on his pale skin that were at his wrists, knuckles and along the side of his face. No words escaped his lips as he strapped Leslie to a wheelchair and left the common room and back down into the basement where the STEM program was. At least the one that Ruvik created. No one questioned Dr. Marcelo Jimenez, no one cared. There were too many patients to take care of and lately a lot were dying or gone missing.

As Dr. Jimenez pressed the elevator button, the screeches of metal rattled Leslie's anxious feelings. His fingers curled inwards, gripping the arm wrists as tightly as he could. There was no relief but they went down smoothly without any fuss.

"I'm thinking a few hours, but they want you to stay in there for a day or two. At least with the new serums they've given from their own laboratories.." Dr. Jimenez spoke, mostly to himself.

"R-Ruvik.." Leslie murmured, his heart thrummed so quickly he wished for it to calm down. The thought of seeing Ruvik again unsettled him. Last time it went well, Ruvik protected him, but he did say they weren't friends and nothing changes between them. How could they ever be friends? There was no way.

"Yes," Dr. Jimenez said as the elevator doors opened, he took the wheelchair handles and pushed Leslie down the hall, "The serum will make Ruvik comply in different articulate ways without his usual abhorrence. I'll watch both of your brain waves for any anomalies."

"Anomalies.. anomalies.. a-anomalies..." Leslie murmured as he shook his head, not understanding what it meant nor the pounding headaches at his temples. He groaned several times, but Dr. Jimenez simply ignored him until they were in the Lab.

"Yes, Leslie. Anomalies," Dr. Jimenez said impatiently, he pushed Leslie towards a work bench and began fumbling with several needles. There was one kit with Leslie's name on it, another with Ruvik's. He watched as Dr. Jimenez went to the tubing area that kept Ruvik's organs alive, mostly his brain, he pushed the needle inside of one of the tubes and walked back to the bench.

With a sigh, he turned to Leslie and pushed up Leslie's white shirt, wiped the artery before puncturing Leslie with the needle. Leslie squirmed, but Dr. Jimenez wouldn't remove his grip on his arm. Once he was finished, he pushed Leslie to the tub and told him to get in.

Leslie swallowed nervously as he stood up and climbed over the tubs railing and laid down. It was the same procedure whenever he was told to go into Ruvik's mind. Leslie was the only one to actually be able to come out alive, simply having control over Ruvik's mind. It still confused the doctor and his so called co-workers.

Dr. Jimenez was able to keep them off of Leslie for now, simply by giving them more results on Ruvik's mind. Since he was known as a serial killer and psychopath when he was technically alive. They wanted to explore that more and see different realities by using Leslie as their tool.

"1.. 2.. 3.." Dr. Jimenez counted, with each number that passed by, Leslie's eyes began to droop shut. He felt his skull tickle and realized he was entering Ruvik's mind. It was quick and the next moment he opened his eyes.

He was inside his bedroom at Beacon Mental Hospital, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling as if that was what he was doing previously. The door was wide open, letting in the flickering light from the hall. He could hear the groaning of those monsters and knew he had to be quiet enough to slip past them without them noticing him.

He sat up and carefully got off the bed without making it creak like it usually did and moved towards the door. He stayed in the dark, keeping his breathing shallow enough to glance into the hall. There were five of them lurking several doors down, pulsing with sick infections and terrible wounds.

Whatever the doctor had given Ruvik and himself. He had to make sure he stayed alive and keep himself far away from Ruvik. He closed his eyes and tried searching for him, but from what the small pulses gave him, Leslie knew Ruvik was far inside his memories, deep into the recesses of his distorted mind. All he could feel was warmth on his skin and the smell of sunflowers.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _a/n: Hey. I wanted to do something a bit different with this story than my last. It's a sort of sequel from the other one. I also tweaked the story. I don't want to involve Mobius because I think those guys are assholes. But I decided to just subtly hint that they're still around. Since they have Ruvik's brain, I decided to use serums to change his emotions and distort his memories.  
_

 _Sebastian and the others aren't making an appearance. I just want to make this a Leslie/Ruvik story. :D Fluffy, maybe angst, lovey crap. :P_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. unsubstantial

**Follow The Trail.  
**

* * *

 **~ x ~**

The same repetition and the same hatred ate at him, he stood in the shadows, watching the two until it stopped. The beautiful smile and her arms splayed out as she playfully urged his younger self to jump from the wooden crates inside the barn. It was odd. The memory should have continued, but it was still. A pulse enveloped the entire room, again and again. Only one person could do that, take absolute control without even trying.

Leslie's returned. Ruvik had no idea how long it's been since the last he seen him, he hadn't bothered to think about it. He figured Leslie did something to invoke Dr. Jimenez's suspicion, but now, maybe the doctor reported back to Mobius about the strange brain waves or Leslie's odd behavior when he left the STEM. He needed to know. Would Leslie have that information, probably not. With a sigh, he left the memory and appeared in the hallway where he was sure the pulsing came from. It was easy to track him at times, but Leslie moved quick.

His lips parted as he noticed the scattered bodies, oozing body fluids on the floor and walls. A few twitched and from the foot prints leading down the hall. Leslie was not subtle in the slightest. He probably tried to be, but one of the monsters caught him and they attacked, Leslie having full control tore them apart and ran without looking at what he did.

Ruvik frowned, it must have been awhile since Leslie was connected to the STEM. If he was this afraid, but last time he wasn't. There was a sort of kinship between them. Although he did specifically tell him that nothing changes between them. He had to give Leslie some credit for remembering that part.

There was no point in staying here, he needed to search for him again. He set the traps up, the monsters and dead awakened. Their game would once more commence.

Ruvik appeared in the ward where Tatiana was. She was filing her nails, not noticing or caring that time moved. "Has he come here?" Ruvik asked, the entire foyer was silent besides the rattling screams of Fernandez, the man never stopped until he found someone interesting to speak too.

"No," Tatiana answered.

He sighed, where would Leslie be. This time he might actually be trying to hide, was there anywhere safe. There wasn't. The monsters will find him, the Shade, the Sadist, the Keeper? Any of them. Will Leslie scream and run, set off traps, leave a trail? Unlike last time, it was easy to locate Leslie. Laura found him, then for some odd reason, he brought in a demented version of Marcelo. Anyone who's connected to the STEM contribute with it, applying their own conscious memories in subtle hints all over the place. It was the first Leslie ever brought something sentient into the STEM.

He teleported into the ruined Krimson City. He watched the undead stumble, crawl, climb, yell, screech. Not so quiet from the tall building Ruvik stood on top. The wind pushed against his face, rustling his coat. He closed his eyes and went through all his monsters minds, locating Leslie faster. Only to find the Shade whispering his name, trying to coax him out of his hiding place. A flash of white passed the Shade's view, the clacking of its heels on the floor sounded as it raced after Leslie who scrambled towards the elevator. The last thing Ruvik saw was Leslie's terrified expression, his back against the wall as the Shade slammed into the closed doors.

Ruvik opened his eyes, he felt something. An inkling of insincere emotion at the sight of Leslie's frightened expression, it stayed like that for several seconds before passing. A wave of nausea and warmth. He didn't understand it, it was odd. With a dismayed frown, he teleported to the elevator, only to find it empty.

 _Where did he go?_ Ruvik moved rapidly through the rooms, halls and staircases. The monsters he found were killed, their liquids slush were in puddles, along with foot prints leading to the staircase. He moved quick and found the parking lot strewn with cars and fire. He could smell the dampness of stagnant water leaking out from somewhere, although it'll never go away since his memory focuses on what he remembered. He kept quiet, listening to the silence until he felt a whoosh of soft wind against his skin and heard a scraping noise.

He was close. Too close. Was he waiting? Hiding? He teleported several feet up and glanced around, then he saw it. The pulse. Unlike his own that was calm, Leslie's rippled with anxiety. It moved faster and faster, pushing the cars to the sides, the fires burned out then it was quiet.

Ruvik sighed. Leslie left the area, but where did he go. He usually screamed and flailed his arms, but now.. he's simply hiding.

Was he seeking somewhere safe? A place no one will find him so easily, Ruvik sighed. Was it the same place? He teleported on the dark path to the Victoriano Estate. The gate was pushed open and he caught the streak of white at the doors before it disappeared inside.

Was he this naive? Ruvik sighed and teleported into the house. He headed upstairs, not bothering to be silent, he opened the door on the top floor that lead to the library and down the left hall where he'd know Leslie would be.

As his hand grazed the door handle, he heard a small inhale from the library. He dropped his arm and walked slowly back to the library, he snapped his fingers and the lights turned on. Revealing Leslie on the top section, huddled near the portrait.

"Come down from there, Leslie," Ruvik said, he walked over to the desk piled with books and papers. Most of the things were his fathers books, but the others were his when he was technically alive, he studied a lot on the human anatomy. He glared at the dust and cobwebs littering the books, when he heard nothing from Leslie, he glanced up and noticed he was gone.

His brows furrowed. _Where did he go?_

"Nothing changes.. nothing changes.. nothing changes.. between us.." Leslie murmured from behind him.

Ruvik looked over his shoulder, Leslie stood near the hall that lead to the individual bedrooms. His hands squeezing his fingers, nails scraping his skin. He stood hunched over, head tilted to the side with a frown displayed on his face. He barely looked different from the last they seen each other.

There was still the tell tale marks of abuse Leslie had on his face, sleep deprivation around his eyes, red marks from crying, a bruise along his jaw, probably from the nurses or Jimenez.

That same feeling he felt earlier hit him again. Nausea and warmth colliding over his body, he doesn't understand it. He only ever felt this way when he thought of Laura, when he was with her, but without her, it was confusing. Why was he feeling this way towards Leslie?

Then it hit him. He looked back up at Leslie who was teetering back and forth on his feet. Looking agitated by the silence between them. Ruvik didn't have time to consider anything else, he appeared in front of Leslie, earning a small gasp that sent another uncomfortable wave through Ruvik's body. He ignored it as he grabbed Leslie's shoulders and pushed him hard against the book case.

"Did they give me something?" He asked, his voice hoarse while his fingers dug into Leslie's shoulders.

"Something.. something.. something.." Leslie muttered over and over. He tried pushing back on Ruvik, but the added pressure in his shoulders burned him.

"Think Leslie. Did Jimenez give me something?" He didn't know what he was doing or asking, but Leslie had to know. They were doing something, maybe experiments on his brain, but of what. The only thing he could think of were injections of some type.

If that was the case, why was he having this type of reaction to Leslie? Were they trying to influence him by injecting him with things? Different types of medicine or something else. He didn't know and he knew Leslie wouldn't fully understand either. Unless..

"Did they inject _you_ with anything?" He asked.

If Leslie was placed inside the STEM, then he would have been injected too, just to have a full effect with whatever they were planning.

"Inject.. inject.. inject.." Leslie nodded while he repeated the words. His hand trailed down his arm and touched the vein where Jimenez pushed in the needle.

Ruvik looked down at his arm and back up. "Damn it." He moved away. He couldn't be here, he wouldn't play their game.

Leslie looked confused and maybe a bit hurt. The feeling they both felt weren't real, it was unsubstantial. What he felt with Laura was different, he turned away from Leslie and disappeared, somewhere far. Just to wait it out until Leslie left his mind. For now, he'll have to change Leslie's brain waves, he's easily frightened.

That will help.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **a/n:** Sorry for the delay, I'm having horrible writers block and I have depression. Both don't help with creativity. I read about Ruvik's incest feelings towards Laura and decided to incorporate it into the story, however, it'll take a different turn since this isn't about Ruvik and Laura. (Also, I don't like incest, but whatever floats their fictional boats.) xD_

 _I have other Ruvik/Leslie stories on my Story list if anyone doesn't know. :) Check those out if you want. I'll be updating soon._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. laura?

**Follow The Trail.  
**

* * *

The halls molded together in intricate swirls, screams bounced off the walls, echoing and shrill. Leslie scrambled from the room he was hiding in. It's been several hours since he encountered Ruvik and he hadn't seen him sine. Something happened between them, something Leslie didn't understand. There was a spark, a feeling, a need, he craved Ruvik's touch and he didn't know why. This never happened before, he did remember the last time they talked, the way Ruvik protected him from Jimenez.

Why was he doing this to him? The monsters found him with considerable ease, they chased him through the halls, past empty rooms and strewn chains and gurneys. He pushed open a door and ended up in the hospital only to see her.

 _Laura._

She stood at the end of the hallway. Black long hair, pale skin and empty eyes, her flowing red dress and skin unmarked by the burns her other form had. She raised her arm and waved him over without saying a word, she turned and walked down the hall.

His heart thrummed fast in his chest, he felt like his veins were on fire as he hurried after her. The growls coming from behind him felt distant as he skidded around the corner.

The hall where Laura went was empty. He ran anyway, not waiting for the monsters to catch up. The hallway began to change, to shift and found himself in the experimental laboratory. It smelled clean, yet papers strewn across the tables, several test tubes and syringes were discarded. The monsters were gone, and Leslie was able to catch his breath as he looked over the papers.

His breath hitched as he read the name on the top of the paper in handwriting. _Ruben Victoriano._ This was his research lab, of course it was. Leslie moved away from the counter and looked for a door, instead he found Laura standing across from him. His heart picked up as he took a quick step back.

"He won't find you." She spoke with a soft voice, but it seemed empty, void of real feeling. He remembered seeing a memory of her, happy smiling Laura with a young free spirited Ruben. This version might be from her death, the monotonous inkling of a dead memory. "Not yet." Her voice echoed in the room, yet it wasn't loud. "He can't find you when I'm here.." She walked closer to him and didn't seem bothered that he moved back until he hit the counter. He gripped the edge, a test tube fell, with several papers with it. He swallowed thickly even though his mouth was parched. He had no words to utter, there was no escape from her.

"Why.." she whispered, standing inches in front of him as she raised her hand to touch the side of his head, brushing his silver bangs from his eyes. "..does he feel like this towards you?" Leslie had no idea what she was talking about.

He groaned, moving his head to the side to try and get away from her cold touch grazing the side of his face, along his jaw to his neck. Her hands were ice and sent shivers throughout his body, he closed his eyes and tried changing the area, but nothing happened. She was still there, in front of him with a dead look that reminded him of Tatiana.

Her hand dropped to her side and her eyes met his. "He's coming. He knows.." With a small sad smile, she turned to ash before his eyes and across from him stood Ruvik. He was glowering at Leslie, hands clenched into tight fists as he noticed Leslie's uncomfortable position.

"Why, when I leave you alone, something unexpected happens?" Ruvik asked, strolling toward him in the same fashion as his sister, except Ruvik didn't look like he wanted to talk.

Leslie scrambled away from the counter to the door, he grabbed the knob only to find it locked. A sob almost escaped him when the entire room pulsed. ".. happens.. happens.." Leslie murmured, a slight headache appeared at the top of his head and the words turned to mush. When he opened his eyes, he stood in an alley that was part of Krimson City. Biting down on his lip, he sank to his knees and cried.

He didn't understand why he was crying. Just that he felt pain in his chest when he saw Ruvik and knew the man felt nothing but hate for him. It was obvious when he caught him with Laura, even though nothing was happening. He opened his eyes and wiped the tears from his face. Whatever the injection did, it was changing how he felt about certain situations. Although his instincts were intact, he didn't stay when Ruvik came for him, he ran without even hesitating.

A pain began to form inside his chest, like being submerged underwater for too long. It was hard to breath and he sat against the wall, curling his body together and more tears fell from his eyes. There was no monsters, just a cold wind against his skin and brushing along his clothes.

He felt a hand on the top of his head and when he looked up. He found Laura kneeling before him, a melancholy look on her face as her hand slid back to her side.

"Something changed.." She looked around as if this was the first time she was in Krimson City, at least the memory of the city. When her eyes fell back on Leslie, she smiled more warmly at him. "He won't find us.."

Words. They felt empty, as if her promise meant nothing. But there was something about her, a comfort that he hadn't felt since Ruvik saved him from the distorted memory of Jimenez. He wanted to curl up inside that comfort and never leave it and Laura seemed to notice it. She sat beside him, bringing her knees to her chest and leaning into Leslie's body, there was no body heat emanating from her, but just having her there felt nice.

Leslie inhaled thickly, the feeling of drowning was still there, but he closed his eyes and let his exhaustion of running settle. What he didn't notice, was that Laura's presence faded with the remnants of ash and Ruvik standing far down the alley. He sensed Leslie, but he hadn't realized he was also tracking his sister's memory and it seemed to be attached to Leslie.

He gritted his teeth, glaring at Leslie's small form tucked in the hidden corner of the alley near a garbage dumpster and scattered newspapers. Like Jimenez, Leslie changed something and this time he caught Laura without knowing it. It was aggravating, he had no idea what to do about it. Last time, he killed the memory of Jimenez, but he couldn't destroy Laura. His sister was _his_ memory, not Leslie's. Leslie didn't even know anything about her, but she's been going to him, trailing him.

The wind picked up the ashes and began to form a figure down the opposite end of the alley from Ruvik. His clenched teeth and furrowed brows were smoothed over by the manifestation of Laura. Her smile smug and her eyes a sharp color, her skin ashen. Ruvik noticed Leslie sleeping against the wall and thought of the unknown injections he did on Leslie and himself. It's distorting not just them, but the memories, twisting everything, including their feelings and they control the mindscape.

A chuckle escaped her lips, leaving Ruvik shocked. "He's mine," she declared, and Ruvik knew it was a promise and a threat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **author notes:**_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. confusion

**Follow The Trail.**

* * *

"Laura.."

He hadn't thought she'd show up. Her black hair flowing, her red dress dark and beautiful, yet her brows pinched together and she squeezed her hands. A swirl of ash began to envelop Leslie's unconscious body. Ruvik watched him disappear with it.

"Where are you taking him?" he asked, his voice raspy.

She scowled. "He doesn't belong to you. He's mine."

Ruvik had no idea what to think of this Laura. The one he knew was kind and compassionate, the nightmare Laura he created by his distorted memories of his childhood was uncontrollable and twisted. Yet this one, she seemed more of a mixture of both.

He needed Leslie to tell him more about the serums and injections they were given. Whatever they were, it created this Laura and manifested her as a guardian to Leslie to keep him away. What would be the point of it if he can't have Leslie? Mobius must think they could control his mind with this type of defense. He wasn't going to make this easy for them.

"You're not Laura," he said, looking down at his scarred hands, "she died when we were young, you're just a false manifestation of who she was and who Mobius is. False."

Laura snarled. "It doesn't matter. Leslie is mine." She disappeared in the ash, leaving him alone, he closed his eyes and focused on the areas. Trying to locate Leslie, but he was unconscious and not being the obvious beacon he usually is made it harder to find him. It was frustrating.

It'll be difficult getting information with a nuisance, but knowing Leslie, he might have the questions laid out in memory and if he was lucky enough, he could find it. Unfortunately he didn't get anything done with pure luck, not with Mobius and their greedy hands that tore him apart. Taking everything away, his research, his body, his mentality. The thought maybe him angry, detesting the new experiment they created.

If they thought this would change something, they couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Leslie blinked open his eyes, gasping for air as he sat up. He was no longer in the alley in the cityscape of Krimson, but on a bed. Alone. There was no sign of Laura and Ruvik, and it seemed he was in the Victoriano Estate, unlike the room he usually slept in. He was in the next room over with pink peeling wallpaper, a queen sized bed, a table with a few chairs on the side, across from him sat a wardrobe.

He swung his legs off the bed and stood. His breathing heaved in and out, trying to stay calm, he gripped his fingers and felt his nails digging into his skin. The feeling of pain calmed his frayed nerves. He hurried to the door that led to the next room. To his dismay, both doors were locked. Someone's keeping him inside.

"Leslie."

A shiver ran along his skin as he turned around, tilting his head to the side and frowned at Laura. She wasn't in the room, she wasn't here, and now she is.

"He's not here.." she said, walking toward him. "He won't hurt you."

He shook his head, "Hurt you.. hurt you… hurt you.. Ruvik?" The drowning feeling returned in his chest, suffocating him. A need of Ruvik's presence ached, he balled his hands and slammed them against the doors, hoping they'd open.

"Leslie." Laura grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away, but he fought her. His breathing spasmed until black spots began appearing in his vision and his body grew weak. His legs betrayed him and he fell to his knees. Laura wrapped her arms around him and was saying something he couldn't hear. He was too concerned with holding back his tears and not falling into oblivion.

"He won't hurt you anymore, not anymore. I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

Leslie sobbed against her chest, grasping her arms for leverage. A sudden pulse escaped him, over and over, distorting the area around him until he felt a cool wind against his forehead and the emptiness in front of him.

He choked out a breath and opened his eyes. Laura wasn't there. She was gone. And he was kneeling in the cemetery. The silence frightened him, the loud groans and screeching always told him of danger, but this was nerve wracking. More than finding himself alone with Laura, and not Ruvik.

He closed his eyes at the thought. In all his time inside STEM, he hadn't wanted to get close to Ruvik. There was no way he ever could. Ruvik always looked at him with disgust and attacked with hostility. Scaring him to bits until he was pulled out.

Leslie gripped the arm where Dr. Jimenez stuck him with the needle. He hesitantly opened his eyes and pulled up his sleeve so he could look at the wound, there was nothing but his pale arm and the greenish veins underneath his skin.

Smoothing his fingers over the unmarred skin, he sighed and stood. It was still eerily silent and he wondered where the monsters were, if there were any awake in this vicinity. His mind stayed frazzled from his experience with Laura and the loss of Ruvik, wherever he was. The distance between them was a stretch, even though he could easily shift the area and appear somewhere else, it'd take awhile just for Ruvik to find him.

Leslie shook his head, he didn't know how. He looked to the chapel that wasn't too far off, but there were a few areas that were blocked off and the iron wrought fences were hard to climb over.

The wind pushed against him as his own anxiety rose, he shuddered and headed for the horse statues. There was something familiar about them, but he didn't know how and he didn't question it. Whenever he entered STEM, memories that weren't his own became his as if they were. He grabbed the horse's hoof and pushed down, at first it didn't budge until finally he heard the creak of dried paint and metal scraping against metal. It went down and the stone sarcophagi moved forward and a dark hole appeared underneath.

Leslie bit his lip to keep himself from quivering, he sat down on the side and jumped into the hole. Clenching his teeth together at the long fall, the sarcophagi above him closed shut. He whimpered in the dark, his hands finding the walls as he maneuvered through the tunnel.

The sudden pulse escaped a few times, making everything shimmer and flow. He pinched his brows together and noticed he was no longer in the tunnel anymore, but standing in the hospital ward of Beacon.

"I've been waiting for you." The voice stopped him as his hands curled inward, nails chipped and could no longer bruise his palms like they used to outside of STEM. The nurses didn't take the time to care for their patients. Usually a glance at their appearance would assure food and a bath a few times a week. Anything else wasn't mandatory unless someone outright complained about it.

This nurse spoke with a sullen tone as if she didn't care about anything around her. She was nicer, in a large way, to any other nurse he has ever known. He couldn't say she cared, but inside STEM, she did in her own way that was more than others.

"Ruvik..?" Leslie muttered as he turned around to face Tatiana. Unlike last time he saw her, her clothes were matte with blood, a hand print skimming along her dress and her wrists caked with it.

Her face was blank and her eyes told nothing. "He's not here. That.. girl won't be able to find you either."

"Safe?.. Safe.." Leslie grinded his teeth, confused.

She walked toward him and caressed his shaking hands. There was no reassurance in her voice, nor did she smile when she said, "For now."

.

.

* * *

 ** _notes:_** _there's isn't much of a love triangle between the characters, not much pining on Ruvik and Laura's part. So no worries. :D Also, they're siblings and I grew away from writing weird incest stories. :/_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
